Bella's Secrets
by SpiesDoBadThingsForGoodeReason
Summary: I know there are alot of these but seriously who doesnt love them! Bella recieves a package with home videos she is actually Isabella Tonks Marie Black Swan Potter, she's Harry's twin, what happens when bella must return to hogwarts? Read to find out! BxE
1. spaghetti, videos, and pain

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own characters or twilight Stephanie Meyers does!**

Edward POV

I was just sitting in the family room with the rest of the family and Bella is sitting on my lap watching tv with the rest of the Family, when I heard tires turn off the highway and go in the direction of the house.

I tensed until I heard Alice's thoughts. _Relax Edward, it's just Charlie coming to bring Bella something...interesting._

I was about ask her what she was talking about because she blocked her thoughts by reciting the alphabet in German, then French over and over again, but I heard footsteps coming up to the door and ring the doorbell. Bella looked at me confused. "It's Charlie, he came here to give you something" she said "ok" then Alice said "I'll get the door" and she ran at vampire speed to the door then opened it.

**Alice's POV**

I opened the door for Charlie and he said "Hey Alice, sorry to bother you, but I wanted to give this box of home videos to Bella from Renee" "Oh, it's no problem Charlie" He handed me the box and said "Bye", I waved and shut the door at his retreating figure. I walked up to Bella and set the medium sized box down in front of her. "what's this Alice?" she asked.

I replied "Oh, your mom sent you this box of home videos and Charlie brought them so we could watch and I already saw the outcome so arguing is useless, because we are watching them", I grinned knowing I had won.

**Bella POV**

Darn you Alice! I sighed in defeat as I watched Alice run at vampire speed upstairs and back with a VCR. Oh no, this is going to be torture. Emmett said "What are you doing Alice?"

"We are about to watch Bella's Home videos" "woo!", Emmett cheered at my embarrassment I groaned as Alice took a tape from the box, "it's called 'Be Careful When You Sneak Up On Bella' " she said as my cheeks turned red. "Alice just put it in so this torture can be over" I sighed exasperatedly.

_She placed it in and the first thing you saw on the screen was fifteen year old me standing in the kitchen. I was stirring something in a pot, which I think was spaghetti, when you could hear my mom whisper from behind the camera, _

"_Phil, I don't think you should scare Bella" "Oh, relax Renee, she'll live" and he began to silently approach me but he had a ski-mask on._

_I backed a few steps to take the salad out of the fridge when Phil put his hands on video-Bella's shoulder and she got a scared look on her face but not a second later it looked determined and she grabbed his arm and manged to flip him over her shoulder, where he landed on his back._

"Dang, Bells, you're stronger than you look" Emmett commented, Alice said "shh"

_Video-Bella then proceeded to grab to pot of spaghetti off the stove and pour the steaming spaghetti on his ski-mask covered face._

Everyone had been laughing before, but now Emmett and Jasper were laughing hysterically as I buried my tomato colored face into Edward's side.

_Then after that she began to hit Phil with the pot repeatedly until he tried to grab her wrist, she screamed and hit him hard on the head and he was knocked unconscious. Bella ripped the mask off Phil and gasped then shrugged._

_She finally turned around to look at the camera with wide eyes. And walked out the room after throwing water on Phil's face. The camera was shaking from Renee's laughter as she calmed down and turn it to face herself and spoke to the camera "Take this as a warning do NOT sneak up on Bella" and then it went black._

It was silent for three seconds before everyone started cracking up even Carlisle and Esme!

"Wow Bella" Alice said "Next tape!" Emmett yelled, I groaned...here comes more torture *sigh*

**Yes, I know there are a lot of these, but I wanted to make one so review and let me know what you thought of this chap! If there are any ideas you have that you would like for me to do feel free to pm me or put it in a review. ^-^ :D**


	2. singing and things that are hidden

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own except my remix of Forget You by Cee-lo Green, I don't own song Misery Business, characters (except Chase, Kylie, and Steven), or twilight, or Harry Potter (plot, characters etc.) J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers does!**

**Bella's POV**

Why me? What did I do to deserve this humiliation! Nothing that's what! Darn videos, I should've burned those when I had the chance.

Emmett shouted "Lets watch this one called switch", I blushed madly. Crap. "ooh, she's blushing we must watch it"

I felt my face turning even redder, if possible when Rosalie put the tape in... I hope this isn't the tape I think it is.

I turned to hide my face in Edward's chest so I wouldn't have to watch, but I figured, well the whole point of Renee sending these was for me to watch them, so I reluctantly turned to face the TV again.

**3rd POV**

_The Cullens and Bella watched as the camera turned on to show a fifteen year-old Bella and seventeen year-old boy into the camera's view with evil smiles on their faces. The boy's face showed confusion "Kylie, why are you recording this?" she simply said "because Chase, it's bound to be funny"_

_**Bella POV**_

_On-screen Bella and Chase both handed each other a piece of paper with writing on it._

_Kylie turned the camera to face her._

"_For those of you that are watching this-" she was interrupted by Bella saying "No one will be watching this, but us!"_

_Kylie glared. " As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, Bella and Chase here had this idea that every month or so on this specific date they will write a list of what they want the other person to do and they must complete those tasks."_

_Before she could continue Chase interrupted whatever she was about to say next._

"_Sorry Ky, but you forgot too mention that if it's illegal it can't be too extreme"_

"_You also forgot to say that you can't tell anyone unless either Chase or myself says so." Bella added as an afterthought._

_Kylie gave a if-looks-could-kill Glare. Chase and I flinched slightly._

The screen went black. Emmett said "what just happened?" "hold on it'll come on in a minute", I replied not making eye contact with anyone.

_**Time-skip**_

I reappeared on the screen with Chase and Kylie, my muggle friends. "_Really Chase you're gonna make me do this?" "yupp" he said popping the 'p' "besides-" he continued thoughtfully "it's a great song and everyone will think so and if they don't they can go- " "OK!" I interrupted his rant, "lets just get this over with oh! And you and Ky are doing back-up" he just shrugged. _

_I took a deep breath as our principal announced our band 'Cupcake Corruption', _I laughed thinking about our band name when we I on holiday from Hog...I couldn't finish that thought, I feel like such a coward hiding out in forks because according to Dumbledore I need to be 'protected', I was enveloped in sadness as I thought about Harry, Hermione, Ron and so many others who had to help keep the school safe from Voldemort while I'm here...I should probably mention some very important facts like:

Harry is my Brother, twin actually, we are the chosen ones, we have a special mind connection I guess you could call it where we can speak to each other in our mind, I'm a metamorphagus (meaning I can change my appearance and my hair can change based on my emotions), I'm from London, I attended Howarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, my full name is Isabella Tonks Marie Black Swan Potter, my best friends are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and last, but definitely not least...I'm a witch.

I don't want to lie to the Cullens, but unfortunately I am bound by the Unbreakable Vow, so if I tell them I will die which I can't because I have a wizard and muggle world to save and that would tear Edward, his, and my family apart. I know I will have to come clean soon but I'm scared of their reactions...

-BACK TO VIDEO-

_Kylie and Chase were playing instruments and I was about to sing a song I wrote called 'Misery Business'_

_I took a deep breath and began._

_"I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top.  
>She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.<br>It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.<em>

__

_I waited eight long months,  
>She finally set him free.<br>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks and we caught on fire,<br>She's got it out for me,  
>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

__

_Whoa, i never meant to brag.  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>'Cause God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good._

__

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.<br>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<em>

__

_Whoa, i never meant brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>'Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>'Cause God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good._

__

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving...<em>

__

_Whoa, i never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<em>

__

_Whoa, i never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>'Cause God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good."_

_The crowd broke off into applause and we bowed, laughed, and walked off the stage._

The screen went black and we decided we were done watching home movies for now. Edward and Jasper exchanged a glance and Edward's eyebrows furrowed. He turned to me and said "What's wrong Bella? Jasper says your feeling sad and anxious about something" "Well you see..." I said,

**okokok so sorry! I will update asap and as you can see I made this into more than just home videos its now a harry potter twilight crossover...please review and I'll update asap! I will update in two days if I get 10 reviews and if you read this please put the word cherry in your review! :D any questions, comments, or suggestions pm me. Sorry about the cliffy...**

**Au revoir for now my fan-fictioners!**

**~S.D.B.T.F.G.R.~**


	3. Phone calls, feelings, and a vision

DISCLAIMER: I don't own because obviously if I was J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers I wouldn't be writing this on here probably...WELL onward to the story, but first I want to thank everyone who reviewed/put me for story alert, favorite author, author alert, and/or favorite story!

_Previously **:** The screen went black and we decided we were going to take a break from watching my home movies for now. _

_Edward and Jasper exchanged a glance and Edward's eyebrows furrowed. _

_He turned to me and said "What's wrong Bella? Jasper says your feeling sad and anxious about something" "Well you see..." I said,_

_Italics=thoughts._

**Edward's POV**

I watched fascinated as my love's angelic voice drifted to me. I know Bella says I dazzle her, but I think it's the other way around. I looked at Bella and she looked deep in thought *mental sigh*, how much I wished I could see into that beautiful mind of hers. I heard my family's thoughts...

_Wow Bella sings great...I'm happy at how close we've gotten and she really makes everyone happy -Rosalie_

_Bells is awesome! I can't wait until she's a vampire, we can hang out a lot! -Emmett_

_Whoa Bella is fantastic! I love what she is wearing in this video! (guess who) -Alice_

_Bella looks so happy in this video, but she's so anxious and worried, I wonder why...any ideas Edward? -Jasper **(AN: I know in the last chapter I said sad and anxious, but I figured it makes more sense this way)**_

_Bella is such a great singer, she really has made our family happy -Esme_

_Hmm...Bella seems kind of different in this video I wonder why that is. -Carlisle_

I glanced at Jasper with my eyebrows furrowed.

I turned to Bella and asked "What's wrong Bella? Jasper said your feeling worried and anxious about something" "Well you see..." she said, she trailed off because suddenly the air was filled with noise coming from her pocket.

"_I don't wanna make a scene, I don't wanna let you down, try to do my own thing and I'm-"_

Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she said "I'll be right back" and walked outside.

**Alice POV**

After Bella went out the front door I had a vision, but I was singing in my head to block Edward.

~VISION STARTS~

_It was slightly blurry. We were in the living room and Bella was talking. _

_She glanced at Edward, then the rest of us with caution as if gaging our reactions about something. She spoke with certainty "Okay, I have been keeping something from all of you, but it's for your safety believe me and I am literally bound by a vow that means I can't tell you otherwise- well that's not important right now, but I'm needed somewhere else and as much as I want to I can't stay because it's not just my life at stake-"_

_She trailed off because Edward growled. She looked like she was about to face palm herself for saying that part._

_She looked at us pleadingly, "I promise I would tell you if I could. But I can't...I...I'm sorry" she whispered the last part._

_She had been staring at the hard polished wood floor and was now looking us in the eyes, in her eyes you could see sorrow, regret, determination, and love._

_She suddenly looked out the window with widened eyes._

_Before I could see what or who it was the vision faded out _

VISION END

I came out of the vision in a slight daze.

I have know idea what that thing or person is, but we're going to find out as soon as Bella comes back in from her phone call.

The door slowly opened and Bella stepped inside with a sheepish and sad expression.

_'here we go' _I thought to myself.

**Bella POV (just when she gets the call)**

I trailed off as my brother's ring tone that I had set on my phone Reason Why, by Victoria Justice.

I quickly excused myself and stepped outside and answered my phone "Harry!" I exclaimed quietly. "Hey bells!" he said sounding happy "Iz, we need you to come back" I sighed sadly, I mean sure I was ecstatic, but there's no way I was going to put the Cullens in that kind of danger, I must have spaced out because I heard harry calling my name. "Sorry Harry, spaced out there, it's just that I have to leave some people that are also important to me and I don't want them in danger." I said not specifically mentioning my fiancé and his family because if he knew they are vampires he would flip!

"Iz, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you"

"Okay" I sighed

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I suppose I'll be ready to leave tomorrow morning at 10:00 am sharp."

"Alright, and don't forget great things come in small packages."

"Okay" I replied because I knew asking what he meant would just give me more cryptic answers...

I needed to go before the Cullens got worried- silly over-protective vampires.

I chuckled slightly at my thought.

"I guess I'll see you then, sir." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon Bella" he hung up.

I sighed, time to face the music.

I slowly opened the door and thought to myself _'here we go'. _**(Hehe see what I did there)**

**Okay I know I'm horrible. You have every right to come after me with pitchforks, but as you know school is a BEEP! And I've had so much homework mostly Spanish, but I'm going to try my best to update at least once or twice a week, they may or may not be short-ish chapters depending on the story...AGAIN THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS/ STORY ALERTS/ FAV AUTHOR ETC. I will update asap! I want to know what you fan-fictioners think soooooooooooo let me know! **

**Peace! ~SDBTFGR~**

**P.S. If there is something you want to suggest or you have any idea at ALL for my story feel free to PM me or put it in reviews thank you! **


End file.
